The Start Of Something New
by Sleets
Summary: Songfic about Sandpaw x Fireheart. A bit Dustpaw x Sandpaw too. Please read and review! Sorry! This shall be discontinued until further notice!


**Author's Note: **My first songfic! Saf Dawnheart suggested I do this pairing in one of her reviews, but I decided to make a songfic instead. I'm sorry I made Sandpaw treat Dustpaw that way!!! -goes into a corner to cry for Dustpaw-

**Disclaimer: **-sobs- I own nothing except myself...

**The Start Of Something New**

Sandpaw noticed for the first time that Dustpaw was acting strange. He wouldn't look at her, and he appeared flustered. "Is there a problem?" she asked mildly.

"Ah, no, not at all!" Dustpaw responded hastily. His eyes were unreadable, but it held the same sense that had frightened her just the day before. What was up with him? She had always felt comfortable around him, her kit-hood friend. This was the first time she actually felt something other than friendliness, and it wasn't something nice. Fearing Dustpaw is as good as fearing herself. Something was definitely up.

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance _

She shrugged. "Whatever. You don't tell me things lately," she added more bitterly.

Dustpaw stared at the she-cat. "Sandpaw…" he began hesitantly. "What do you think of me?... I mean, since we were young…"

Sandpaw eyed him suspiciously. "A friend, what else?" she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She had always been smart, and she detects hints easily. She was already making guesses.

Dustpaw lowered his gaze. "Couldn't it be more…?"

Sandpaw stood up. Her eyes were stretched wide, but there was an understanding in them, as if she had known all this while. "Sorry, Dustpaw. Please just stay as my friend." She meowed coldly, something almost like dismay in her eyes.

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
_  
Behind her, Dustpaw scoffed. "I felt we were drifting away. Ever since you returned from that battle."

That froze Sandpaw on the spot totally. She wanted to protest or make a sharp reply, but she remained silent, because she knew he spoke the truth.

"I wonder what happened." He meowed quietly.

Sandpaw turned to look at Dustpaw. She knew he said it because he had been hurt, but it was true. His eyes were filled with icy calm; it was as if it was a replacement for the pain. His gaze was fixed on the sky, almost as if he was seeking help from StarClan.

Sandpaw herself was baffled too. Something had changed inside her, as if something had moved out of its original position. Or if something had clicked into place.

She closed her eyes and spun around, heading out of camp.

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

The next day was unusually warm. Sandpaw stretched and looked around for Dustpaw. Whatever he did, he was still her friend. Something caught her eye. She turned and spotted Fireheart, just… there. Quietly, she recalled how he had saved her recently. If it wasn't for him, she would have been dead. A prickly feeling disturbed her paws, but she dismissed it instantly.

The day went by normally, but when Sandpaw returned to camp, she saw Fireheart approaching her just as she was about to apologize to Dustpaw. Not that it's really something to be shocked about… but both of them had never had a proper conversation before besides throwing rude retorts at each other.

"Sandpaw. Whitestorm wants you to patrol with me at dawn tomorrow." Sandpaw could tell he was uneasy around her, and she wished he wouldn't be. She had never meant to harm him; she just despised his heritage.

"Fine," she replied. She didn't miss Dustpaw's surprised reaction. She knew it herself that his confusion was reflected in herself. She wanted to be herself, to snap at him, but at that moment, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Had her hatred turn into something else?

Sandpaw began to picture herself patrolling with the ginger warrior, and her fur began to tingle with a sensation she had never felt before.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
_  
Sandpaw awoke early the next morning. She never thought she would anticipate a patrol so much. He came pretty soon, and they sat to wait for the dawn patrol to return. Their fur hadn't touched, but Sandpaw could feel his presence beside her and she shuffled her paws awkwardly. None of them spoke a word. Sandpaw wanted to start a conversation, but it felt strange to be speaking to the cat she had taunted so much.

Whitestorm and his patrol returned, and he exchanged a few words with Fireheart. As soon as they were done, he began to lead her out of camp. It was far too soon. She needed time to think; about what, she didn't know herself.

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side_

Sandpaw never thought she would ever go on patrol with Fireheart, let alone alone with him. He broke into a run. Determined not to lose to him, she picked up speed and took over him. As soon as she was ahead, a plan formed in her head. Fireheart appeared not long after, his ginger fur visible among the white snow. Sandpaw growled softly and crept out of the bush. She could almost purr at his expression. "Surprise!"

To _her _surprise, he playfully leaped at her and pinned her down. They tussled in the snow for a while, and finally Fireheart won with the advantage of size. As she looked up into his green eyes, she felt a sudden rush of warmth course through her body. Even though the snow was seeping into her fur, she didn't feel cold.

Sandpaw purred in laughter when they got up. Fireheart was all covered in snow, and so was she.

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

They shook off the fur and continued with the patrol, their pelts blending into two shades of ginger. It was over too soon.

As they made their way back to camp, Sandpaw wished she could spend more time with Fireheart to get to know him. Her heart was thumping for the first time as she gazed at him. She never felt this way before, but it wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

Sandpaw didn't wish to talk to Dustpaw, but she had to. She spotted him and headed in his direction. As soon as they were within earshot, she blurted out, "Sorry!"

Dustpaw looked up, but his eyes held no anger. "It's okay. Some things are not meant to be forced."

Sandpaw purred in amusement. "You've grown up, Dustpaw!" She was more than glad to know Dustpaw understood, and she wished to rekindle the bond of friendship they once had. Sandpaw felt that Dustpaw wasn't about to give up just yet, but she didn't press on further.

Dustpaw purred in reply and straightened himself.

"We're friends again right?"

"We always were," Dustpaw replied promptly. "Just make sure you don't replace me with a certain tom."

Sandstorm felt the air about them tense. "I don't understand," she protested indignantly. However, she said no more. Perhaps a certain tom had to do with their argument after all. Observing Dustpaw carefully, she noticed that his eyes were gleaming with amusement, but at the same time, betrayed bitterness.

Dustpaw muttered 'see you' and stalked away.

Sandpaw lie down on the ground and reflect on yesterday's events. The image of the ginger tom entered her mind and she couldn't resist a purr.

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

She had seen various cats sharing tongues affectionately and never thought it might happen to her.

_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

Sandpaw got to her feet and padded out of camp. The air was chilly, but she felt warm inside. She stopped before a slope and looked towards the forest. A breeze picked up from behind her and blew at her fur. Once more, she thought of her patrol with Fireheart. That was the only time she felt truly happy. Could it be…?

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new_

As Sandpaw raised her head to the wind, she found herself thinking. Could this be the start of something new?

**Now please review! Thank you!**


End file.
